My Frog Princess
by Usu-Arlet
Summary: Ga Eul y Sam Dong, siempre han sido amigo... ahora que han crecido y él se ha convertido en un idolo las cosas cambian, pero ella sigue siendo la misma ranita, algo fea y desaliñada.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: es oneshot, pero al ver que se alargo tanto lo corte en dos partes ^^, siempre he querido ver a So Eun con Soo Hyun, creo que harian una linda pareja /

My frog princess

-¡Ah!...- un grito antes de lanzarse al lago siempre ayudaba a tomar valor. El agua cubrió todo su cuerpo, no había mucho que cubrir pero para el calor del verano era refrescante.-

-¡Allá voy!.- dijo siguiendo a su amiga, siempre iba primero, nunca esperaba por él.- AHh…- lazo su grito antes de caer al lado de ella y salpicarla con agua.-

Cuando los dos niños salieron a la superficie empezaron a chapotear y perseguirse, la única diversión que tenían en su pueblo era ir al lago o jugar en el campo. Pero para Ga Eul y Sam Dong habían tantas cosas divertidas que hacer, desde ir a clases, luego salir a correr por el campo y terminar acostados en las ramas de los arboles, siempre terminaban tomando aire para descansar de sus travesuras.

-Ga Eul…- le llamo Sam Dong con la cabeza colgando.- mira…- le dijo mostrándole la rana que había cazado antes de subir al árbol-

-oh… esa amarilla…- le dijo sorprendida, nunca había visto una amarilla, siempre eran de colores verdes.- es muy linda…- le dijo sonriendo y acomodando su gafas.-

-la llamare Ga Eul ajajaja…- el también acomodo sus gafas y soltó unas risas al ver como su amiga le sonreía.-

-todas tus ranas se llaman igual…- le respondió arrugando su nariz.-

-porque todas se parecen a ti…- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?... ajajaja…- siempre decia lo mismo, la primera vez que lo hizo se molesto, pero al ver como las cuidaba y quería se sintió alagada.-

Cuando cayó la tarde los dos se fueron a su casa, eran vecinos y se conocían de toda la vida, no solo eran amigos, sino que eran como familia.

-10 años después-

-¡GA EUl!- gritaba como un loco corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela.-

-¿Por qué gritas?...- le pregunto al ver como se paraba en seco y juntaba aire para responderle, venia todo sudado y su cabello negro rizado se pegaba en su frente, incluso sus gafas se habían medio caído.-

-¡Ah!- volvió a gritar.- ¡nos aceptaron!...- le grito tomando la manos de ella…- nos iremos a SEÚL…-

-¡no es cierto!...- le dijo ella incrédula, pero su amigo sacudía las hojas delante de ella.-

-es un grato placer informarles que han sido aceptados en la academia ¡Kirin!...- le leyó a su amiga.- ¡nos iremos!...-

- no lo puedo creer… ¡nos iremos!...- grito con él.-

Estuvieron saltando y gritando como locos, habían trabajado mucho para conseguir una beca completa en esa academia, la que tenía el mejor plan de arte y lo que ambos deseaban. Ambos se esforzaron en tener las calificaciones más altas y sus actividades extracurriculares eran destacables.

El viaje a Seúl había sido terrible, no tenían tanto dinero y viajar por tierra era lo más económico pero agotador. Ambos cargaban sus bolsos y lo que pudieron llevar, lo más importante para él su violín y para ella su máquina de coser, pero andaban a tropezones con las personas ya que ambos tenían que acomodar sus gafas con cada golpe que se daban.

-¡ah!.- una chica de cabellos claros cayó al suelo.-

-¡lo siento!...- le dijo Sam Dong ayudándola a levantarse, pero enseguida le quito la mano.-

-eres un completo idiota…- le dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas, y le daba una mirada de asco al chico, era tan… harapiento.- Ugh… que desagradable…- le dijo llevando su mano a la nariz.-

-esto…-se quedo mirándola, entonces empezó a olfatear el aire para ver si había algo malo.-

-¿de dónde vienes?... una granja…- le dijo despectivamente.- deberías ducharte… te ves tan… sucio.-

-yo…- se puso rojo, no sabía que decirle, ciertamente sus ropas no eran elegantes pero si eran limpias y definitivamente no olía mal.-

-¡HEY!- le grito desde atrás Ga Eul, había escuchado la última parte y no le gusto como le hablaba a su amigo.- No le hables así, él te pidió disculpas y tu solo le ha dicho groserías…-

-perdón…- le dijo poniendo una cara de asco nuevamente.- otra mugrosa…- le dijo mirándola.- seguro viene de una granja, mírate… mírense… su cabello parece un nido de pájaros, sus gafas son tan gruesas que sus ojos son como huevos, dan pena…-

-nosotros no somos granjeros…- le respondió ella mientras se ponía delante de él.- somos decentes y más educados que tú…-

-si claro… solo falta que me digas que tienes más clases jajaja…- arreglo su cabello y le dio una mirada al chico.- escucha bien, porque no tomas a tu amiguita y su cositas, para regresar a su granjita y cosechan lo que la tierra les da…- le dijo sonriendo.- pueblerinos… jajajaja…-

-¡quien te crees!...- le dijo Ga Eul y hubiera salido corriendo tras ella si Sam Dong no la detiene.- ¡déjame! voy a darle una lección..-

- Ga Eul…- le susurro.- basta…- le pidió manteniendo la calma.- no me importa lo que haya dicho…-

-pero te insulto… ¡nos insulto!.- se quejo mirando a su amigo.-

-eso no importa…- iba a darle sus razones pero ella lo tomo del brazo.-

-mírate…- le dijo arrastrándolo hacia un vidrio, su reflejo se veía como un espejo.- tú no eres un campesino, eres más alto que el promedio, tu cuerpo es fuerte y atlético, tu rostro es muy fino y tu piel es tan lisa como porcelana…- respiro agitada.- no tienes nada de malo…-

- Ga Eul…- sentía que sus mejillas se sonrojaban con los cumplidos que su amiga le daba.-

-nunca más dejare que una persona se burle de ti…-

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de volver a tomar sus cosas, en su pecho el calor del enojo estaba haciendo trabajar su cerebro. Era cierto que no tenían mucho dinero, que podían lucir humildes pero para no era comunes, habían trabajado durante años para entrar en la academia Kirin y no cualquiera podía conseguir una beca completa en esa escuela. Le demostraría a esa chica que clase de persona era Sam Dong.

-1 año después-

-¡Sam Dong! ¡AH!...- gritaba una chica, sumada a los otros gritos.-

-jajaja muchas gracias…- decia él levantando su mano derecha y sonriendo con dulzura. Impecablemente vestido con un traje negro y una camisa del mismo tono. Otra vez una visita al centro comercial se había vuelto una reunión de fans.-

-¿por favor puedo tomarte una foto?- le dijo una de ellas.-

-por supuesto…- le dijo acercándose a la chica y dejando que otra tomara la fotografía.-

-¡Ah! muchas gracias…- le dijo ella mientras se retiraba para dejarlo comprar tranquilo.-

Cuando el grupo de chicas se calmo y por fin dejaron a Sam Dong, este se giro a ver a la personita que estaba unos pasos más atrás. Ella era la razón de esto, nunca deseo ser reconocido por las personas, pero si deseaba cumplir sus metas y sin darse cuenta él se convirtió en una de ellas.

-¿Qué sucede?...- le pregunto sonriendo.-

-siempre pasa lo mismo…-le dijo Ga Eul acomodando sus gafas.- creo que te has vuelto famoso en muy poco tiempo...-

-es porque tengo a una gran manager…- la alago guiñándole el ojo.-

-es cierto…- le dijo ella alcanzándolo y soltando un suspiro.- aunque todavía nos falta mucho para llegar a la cima, serás el modelo más importante de Corea…- le aseguro inflando su pecho.-

-no sé si quiero eso…- dudo un poco, si era conocido ahora… no imaginaba como serían las cosas después.-

-¡por supuesto que lo quieres!...- le dijo ella.-

En unos meses se había vuelto muy popular en la academia y en un par de meses más ya era uno de los modelos para una tienda de ropa, se había vuelto popular entre las chicas, y no había nadie en Seúl que no supiera su nombre, incluso había grabado un par de comerciales, aunque seguía siendo un rostro nuevo, su simpatía y naturalidad habían conquistado los corazones de las Coreanas.

-mañana iremos a un casting para un drama…- le dijo Ga Eul mientras buscaba entre las ropas de hombres, deseaba algo que lo hiciera resaltar… algo que fuera su marca personal.-

-¿actuar?...- le dijo el haciendo una mueca.- no quiero usar los lentes de contacto todo el tiempo… si quedo seleccionado… tendré que hacerlo.-

-Sam Dong, es parte del ascenso… - le dijo ella mientras sacaba una chaqueta y la probaba.- necesitamos trabajar bien en tu apariencia y sabes que tus ojos se ven mejor sin gafas…- ella acomodo las suyas y decidió que esa prenda iría bien para presentarse mañana.-

-¿entonces porque tu si las usas?...- le dijo el pegándole en la frente con su dedo.- tú sigues usando la misma ropa que antes, y yo… debo ir por la calle como si estuviera yendo a una fiesta.-

-porque yo no soy famosa… además nada me quedaría bien, no soy tan linda como lo eres tú…- pego la prenda al cuerpo de él.-

-cierto… aun sigues pareciendo una rana.-le dijo bromeando.-

-deja de perder el tiempo, entra a probarte la ropa que aun tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.- le ordeno.-

A la mañana siguiente se presentaron en la cadena, habían muchos chicos jóvenes que esperaban una oportunidad, y otros que eran algo conocidos, Ga Eul sintió algo de nervios al ver que este casting sería difícil pero nada la haría retroceder se había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla. Esperaron su turno y cuando entraron a la sala, el director y los productores solo le dieron una mirada a Sam Dong, fue cuando Ga Eul pensó que esto no iba por buen camino.

-nombre.- dijo el director sin levantar la mirada de su hoja.-

-Song _Sam Dong – le dijo él con una sonrisa sincera.- _

_-bueno, di tus líneas.- _

_-¡espere!- interrumpió _Ga Eul_ y todos levantaron su rostros hacia ella.- no es manera de tratar a una persona, nosotros trabajamos muy duramente para asistir y usted ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de sus cualidades físicas.- dijo ella mientras avanzaba hacia Sam Dong.- el personaje es un chico tímido y educado, puede ver su ojos y su sonrisa que transmiten confianza.- le dio un golpe en la espalda para hacerlo avanzar.- y no solo tiene un rostro hermoso, también tiene muchas más facultades, es un gran músico lo cual puede ser muy útil para algunas escenas.- mantenía sus hombros alzados por su molestia.- ahora di tus líneas y quiero que lo hagas con el sentimiento correcto.- le ordeno a Sam Dong.- _

_- lo siento…- le dijo mientras la mirada con los ojos casi al borde del llanto.- nunca… debí… hacerlo.- apretó sus dientes casi entrecerrando sus ojos, los cuales soltaron unas lagrimas.- por favor… perdóname hermano…- bajo la mirada apretando sus puños, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.- _

-si cree que puede conseguir a alguien mejor para este papel está muy equivocado…- le dijo ella mientras hacia un gesto altivo.- vámonos Sam Dong…- lo había prometido, nadie maltrataría a su amigo.-

-sí…- le dijo el recobrando la compostura y la sonrisa.-

-Sra.- se escucho la silla al levantarse.- ¿Quién se cree que es?...- le dijo el director increpándola.-

-soy su manager…- le dijo al director.-

-entonces es una excelente manager…- le dijo sonriendo.-

-¿Qué?...- le dijo mientras ponía una expresión de incertidumbre.-

-que ha ganado el papel para su representado.-

Ella se quedo boquiabierta, claro que no lo mostro, solo agradeció con una reverencia y lo mismo hizo Sam Dong. Cuando salieron del estudio se volvieron locos gritando, mejor dicho ella lo hizo. Habían conseguido un papel importante para una nueva producción y lo más importante, estaban a punto de trabajar con uno de los príncipes de Corea, el protagonista era nada menos que Shin Jae Joon, mejor conocido como Yuu.

-tengo que preparar todo tu vestuario, no puedes empezar las grabaciones sin tener nada que ponerte…- le dijo ella mientras entraba apurada al departamento.-

-¡¿de qué hablas?!... tengo miles de cosas para ponerme…- le dijo sacándose la chaqueta y luego los pantalones.-

-nada de eso está a la moda…- le grito mientras se sentaba en su mesa de coser.- si vas a trabajar con Yuu debes estar a su altura.- le dijo mientras comenzaba a ver qué podía hacer para darle un toque único.-

- Ga Eul deja de trabajar…- le dijo mientras se quedaba solo con la camiseta y su ropa interior.- comamos helado mientras vemos una película…-

-NO…- le grito empezando a coser.- necesito terminar esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

-¡Ah! siempre es lo mismo…- le dijo yendo al baño, se tardo un poco en quitarse los molestos lentes de contacto y volver a la sala con sus gafas gruesas.-

-¿Por qué te cambias?...- le dijo al ver como su amigo volvía a tener la misma apariencia común.-

-porque estoy cansado…- le dijo tirándose en el sofá.- ¿puedes darme un masaje?...-

-estoy trabajando…- le dijo concentrada en las costuras.-

-me duele el cuello… no creo que pueda ir a trabajar…- le dijo mientras se quejaba.-

-¡que!...- exclamo saltando de la silla.- no eso nunca…- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él y cedía a sus peticiones.-

Como siempre Sam Dong termino muy feliz recibiendo toda la atención de ella, lo que más le gustaba de esta situación de fama era que tenía a Ga Eul solo para ella, nadie podía ver lo hermosa que era, porque siempre se mantenía en las sombras, era egoísta… pero no deseaba que nadie más la tuviera.

Cuando las grabaciones comenzaron todo el elenco estaba emocionado, el único de los actores que no tenía experiencia alguna trabajando era Sam Dong, pero recibió una cálida bienvenida por parte de los demás, incluso de parte de Yuu. La siempre ignorada Ga Eul se mantuvo en las sombras siempre cuidando de él en todo momento.

-acción.- grito el director para empezar las escenas…-

Todo iba muy bien, Yuu era un gran actor, capturaba la atención de las cámaras y existía un silencio cuando el miraba, era un experto robando el habla, Ga Eul era su admiradora desde antes… siempre lucia tan a la moda y nunca había nada que no probara, desde los estilos de su cabello hasta las ropas. Todo iba perfecto hasta que Yuu tuvo su escena con Sam Dong, quien interpretaba a su medio hermano, hasta la primera línea la atención seguía centrada en Yuu, pero poco a poco Sam Dong le quito las cámaras, no solo estaba haciendo que Yuu dejara de brillas, sino que estaba logrando el mismo efecto de silencio en el estudio.

Al terminar de grabar la primera escena los aplausos llegaron sin cesar, desde el director hasta los guionistas alabaron la actuación del recién estrenado, Yuu mantuvo una sonrisa alegre mientras se sumaba a los aplausos. Era justo como Ga Eul lo había imaginado.

-¿no eres la manager del chico nuevo?…- le dijo uno de los actores del reparto.-

-woo… ¿pensé que sería más linda?.- le dijo otro mientras llegaba a su lado.-

-sí… es un poco… bueno, no se puede esperar más.-le dijo el tercero en venir.-

-¿quieren algo?...- le pregunto algo intimidada por las miradas de los tres chicos guapos.-

-jajaja… es graciosa.- le dijo el primero.-

-dejémonos de perder el tiempo…- le dijo el tercero y el más pequeño de todos.-

-cierto, solo queríamos darte un mensaje.- le dio el segundo y más alto.-

-un mensaje…- le dijo sin entender nada.-

-nadie brilla más que Yuu… entiendes…- le dijo el pequeño.- se que eres nueva en el negocio, así que lo dejaremos pasar esta vez, solo tenlo en cuenta la próxima vez.- le guiño el ojo para dejarla en paz.-

Mientras en el camerino privado de Yuu, él miraba los expedientes de los actores de reparto, se detuvo en el de su coprotagonista, sin experiencia previa… sin una gran carrera, ¿de donde había salido?... el aparecido estaba robándole su fama y no lo permitiría.

Ga Eul sentía que algo malo podía pasarle a Sam Dong pero no lo permitiría, no se dejaría intimidar por ellos ni por nadie… ella estaba allí para protegerlo. Miro a su amigo sonriendo y coqueteando con las actrices, era tan guapo, ellas… eran tan lindas, no había punto de comparación, ella seguía siendo una rana para él.

Los primeros capítulos del drama estaban grabándose y ahora estaban haciendo las fotos promocionales. Desde aquel día en que recibió la advertencia ella vio como Sam Dong se estaba opacando, los tres chicos siempre hacían algo para quitarle su brillo, en las escenas grupales se perdía entre ellos y no lograba destacarse, a pesar del esfuerzo que hacía, su actuación no era mala… pero ellos no tapaban todas las buenas escenas. Hoy las cosas no eran distintas… mientras Yuu había recibido las mejores prendas de vestir, Sam Dong estaba haciendo malabares para lucir bien con prendas casi comunes, se veía tan poco destacable.

-esto se acabo…- se dijo a sí misma, tomo las prendas y las llevo a vestuario, nadie le quitaría los sueños a su amigo, ni Yuu, ni los otros.-

Solo tenía unos minutos antes de que salieran de maquillaje, pero no era la primera vez que reformaba las ropas de él, solo debía agregar unas cosas, sacar otras y cortar… para que algo ordinario luciera muy bien y singular. Todos estaban listos y esperando para empezar a tomar las fotos, Yuu como siempre lucia impecablemente con sus ropas, mientras su sequito de seguidores intentaba mantenerse al margen de su imagen, solo faltaba que llegara Sam Dong. Estaba llegando y se giraban a verlo, sus ropas no eran las mismas que estaban colgadas, lucia muy bien… la chaqueta desgarbada, sus pantalones algo gastados pero su camiseta estaba muy a la moda, dándole una apariencia muy atractiva y central, contrarrestaba muy bien con la elegante figura de Yuu.

Ga Eul se cruzo de brazos satisfecha por su trabajo, los tres chicos la miraron con reproche, le habían advertido lo que podía y no debía hacer, ahora los estaba desafiando. El fotógrafo se volvió loco tomando a los dos chicos, los contraponía y los tomaba individualmente, sin duda este sería un gran éxito si el chico nuevo tenía tanto carisma con el gran Yuu. Cuando las primeras tomas terminaron, ella fue abordada por el grupito de hostigadores.

-no digas que no te advertimos…- fue lo único que le dijo el pequeño al pasar por su lado.-

¿Qué más podían hacer?, no había nada que ella no pudiera superar. Sí esto se convertía en una batalla ella ganaría sin duda. Las próximas fotografías serían tomadas para una revista, los chicos representarían a sus personajes con unas modelos femeninas. Hasta ahora la sesión de Yuu era impecable, se mostraba romántico pero altanero, como todo un millonario, Sam Dong estaba preparándose en maquillaje para salir, mientras Ga Eul arreglaba sus ropas, esta vez solo usaría una camisa blanca y simple, con unos jeans para caminar al borde de una piscina mientras la modelo lo rondaba.

Todo estaba en su lugar, o eso pensaba ella mientras veía como Sam Dong le regalaba una de sus reconocidas sonrisas al fotógrafo, pero Ga Eul no estaba pendiente de eso… estaba mirando horrorizada como un montón de ranas de salían de una caja, iban a arruinar toda la sesión y así fue, apenas la modelo se di cuenta que estaban las ranas soltó un grito y salió corriendo, el fotógrafo se quedo perplejo al ver como Sam Dong en vez de espantarse se agachaba a recoger una de ellas y sonreía infantilmente.

-es perfecto…- dijo el tomando una y otra fotografía de él.-

Fue cuando Ga Eul se dio cuenta que no solo habían puesto ranas en una caja, también habían uno de ellos a punto de arruinar la escena lanzándole pintura, sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él empujándolo. El sonido del chapoteo en el agua, los dos dentro del liquido y ella intentando por soltarse del agarre de él, se soltó y se fue hacia la superficie, tomo una larga bocanada de aire al salir y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Sam Dong, sus manos la tomaron por el rostro para ayudarla a estabilizarse.

-¡¿estás bien?!.- le dijo totalmente concentrado en ella..-

-sí… le dijo sonrojada por la cercanía de su rostro…-

-vamos…- le dijo ayudándola a salir del agua, el vestido ancho que llevaba se pego totalmente a su cuerpo, las gafas grandes se perdieron en el agua y su cabello lucia unos pequeños risos en las puntas, se veía hermosa.- toma…- le dijo quitándose la camisa y cubriéndola con ella, se había hecho un silencio, hasta ahora nadie había notado a la chica, pero ahora… nadie podía quitarle los ojos de encima.-

El fotógrafo no perdió el tiempo, tomo cada una de la escena del incidente, incluso el hermosos momento en que ella emergió del agua, su estructura ósea era perfecta… lucia como una sirena saliendo por primera vez al mundo.

Yuu sonrió, esto no salió como esperaba… pero le estaba dando mejores ideas. Se giro para dirigirse a su camerino, no por nada había llegado a donde estaba.

Las fotografías que se tomaron en la sesión ya estaban cubriendo los autobuses y edificios de la cuidad, las imágenes de Sam Dong eran increíbles, se veía realmente atractivo y lucia muy bien con sus ropas. Ga Eul estaba tan orgullosa de que ahora él era conocido por miles de personas, y pronto sería igual de famoso o más que Yuu. En el estudio de grabaciones todos estaban muy contentos con los comentarios que recibían a diario del drama, las actuaciones eran alabadas por los críticos y la audiencia estaba siendo muy cariñosa. Pero no era lo más importante, la revista que tomo la sesión de fotos había salido, en dos hojas se extendía la imagen de Sam Dong con misteriosa modelo que emergía del agua, hasta ahora había sido bautizada con el nombre de "mermaid". Ga Eul se sonrojaba cada vez que miraba su fotografía, había sido una suerte que luciera tan bien como para no arruinar todo con su poca belleza.

-Miss Ga Eul.- le dijo Yuu sonriendo.-

-sí…- le dijo tímidamente y sonrojándose, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca… era tan atractivo.-

-me gustaría hablar una palabra con usted…- le dijo mientras la invitaba a ir con él.-

-ah… yo…- se giro a ver a su amigo, aun seguía grabando…-

-por favor.- le dijo mientras mantenía su hermosa sonrisa.-

Se alejaron de las personas, ella lo miraba… era tan algo, era tan atractivo y su aura tan diferente del común de las personas. Hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio, le daba curiosidad, ¿Qué podía querer él de ella?, no era famosa… solo era una manager.

-adelante…- le dijo invitándola a pasar dentro de su camerino.-

-gracias…- le dijo entrando y dándose cuenta de la diferencia que había entre él y el resto de los actores.-

-creo que debes tener mucha curiosidad… ¿o me equivoco?.- le dijo sonriendo y tomando asiento en uno de los sofás.- por favor.- le dijo invitándola a sentarse.-

-no, si… tengo curiosidad.- le dijo ella mientras se sentaba tímidamente.-

-bueno, quería proponerte un trato…- le dijo mientras cruzaba sus manos.- me he dado cuenta en estos días que tú no solo eres la manager de Sam Dong.- se sonrió irónicamente.- puedo notar que hay un interés más profundo.-

-¡¿Qué?!...- exclamo sorprendida y estaba aun más roja.-

-apuesto que estas enamorada de él.- soltó una risa.-

-no… nosotros somos amigos…- le dijo intentando mantener la calma, no era cierto, él estaba completamente equivocado

-entonces no puedes negarte a lo que te propondré…- le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente.-

-yo… -

-quiero que salgas conmigo.- le dijo tranquilamente.-

-YO…- le dijo sorprendida… era una broma.-

-necesito salir con una chica común, es parte de una estrategia para alzar mi popularidad…- le explicaba como si se tratara de algo normal.- si me asocian a una chica normal me volveré un ídolo que es alcanzable, haciéndome más real para el publico.-

-entonces… ¿esto no tiene nada que ver con sentimientos?...- le pregunto algo incrédula.-

-no, nunca debes mesclar sentimientos en esta industria.- le respondió sonriendo, era tan fácil.-

-no me parece correcto.- le dijo bajando la mirada.-

-pero no puedes negarte…- le dijo mirándola fijamente.-

-claro que sí…- le dijo poniéndose de pie.-

-entonces me veré obligado a sacar a Sam Dong del drama… quizás una accidente fatal, creo que eso iría bien en el guion.- le dijo tranquilamente poniendo una expresión pensativa.-

-¡No puede hacer eso! – le grito asustada.-

-puedo y lo hare…- le confirmo como jugando con un niño, sabiendo que ganaría.- tú decides.-

Sin darle más opción Ga Eul acepto el trato, no quería hacerlo, pero tenía que proteger a Sam Dong, a costa de cualquier cosa. Salió del camerino de él con una expresión sombría en su rostro, no se imagino que Jae Joon fuera una persona tan cruel y manipuladora. Sam Dong estaba buscándola, pero se asombro mucho al ver como su ranita salía del camerino del protagonista, pero no fue lo que más le sorprendió… sino la cara que llevaba, parecía que alguien se había muerto.


	2. Chapter 2

Era el gran día… Yuu le había dicho que iría a recogerla a su departamento, por eso mismo había planeado que Sam Dong tuviera un día ocupado, en la mañana había reservado una hora en la estética para darle una nueva apariencia, como las grabaciones ya habían cesado, no tenía sentido que continuara con la misma imagen. Hace apenas unos minutos que él se había ido a la cita y ella esperaba nerviosa que Yuu fuera por ella.

El auto negro se poso fuera de los departamentos, bajo el vidrio de la ventanilla trasera dejando ver a Yuu con unas gafas negras y su impecable gusto por la moda. Ga Eul bajo para enfrentar el destino, quizás no tendría que hacerlo, pero un trato era un trato y no podía arriesgarse a que el interfiriera en las nuevas contrataciones de Sam Dong, no necesitaban tener un enemigo.

-¿A dónde iremos?.- le dijo mientras acomodaba sus gafas grandes y redondas sobre su nariz.-

-será una sorpresa…- le dijo mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano.- ¿así vas a todas tus citas?...-

-¿Por qué?...- le miro y luego se vio a sí misma, era un vestido cómodo y hasta había arreglado un poco su cabello.-

Solo sonrió y acomodo su cabeza en el respaldo, esa chica era un desastre, sus ropas eran viejas y su cabello… pues no tenia vida ni brillo, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió un plan tan absurdo?, no podía dejarse ver con una persona así. El auto se detuvo y la puerta se abrió, había imaginado una situación como esta y lo tenía todo bajo control, esto no se trataba de solo un plan, era un juego que empezaba a gustarle, camino delante de ella, las fichas se movían y ella era la reina que pronto caería bajo su mano.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?...- le pregunto Ga Eul viendo que no se trataba de un lugar para citas, sino una estética.-

-para hacer unos cambios…- le dijo abriendo la puerta para ella.- descuida reserve el lugar especialmente para ti…- le dijo mientras sonreía.-

-no quiero…- le dijo deteniéndose en la entrada de la puerta.- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi apariencia?...- se quejo mientras hacia un puchero con sus labios.-

-todo…- le respondió casi al instante.-

La obligo a entrar y mientras ella era atendida por casi todo el personal, Yuu se sentó en un sofá a leer la última revista del mundo del espectáculo y como siempre habían unas menciones de él, le causaba tanto placer ver su nombre escrito en alguna revista… era gratificante saber que su persona jamás pasaba desapercibida. Mientras él se volcaba de lleno en las revista Ga Eul era peinada, maquillada y despojada de sus gafas, estaban trabajando rápidamente en ella y en su apariencia, a veces se quejaba de algunas cosas como la depilación, no tenía sentido que invirtieran tanto tiempo en ella… no era del tipo de chica linda y nunca lo seria.

Al cabo de media hora estaba dentro del vestidor, era estupido tener que salir de allí vestida así… no tenía sentido, debía verse ridícula… ¿porque le hacía esto?. Se mordió los labios, ya lo había decidido… no saldría del vestidor con un vestido y con esos zapatos.

-¡Ya Sal!...- le grito Yuu al ver que se estaba tomando su tiempo.-

-no…- le respondió intentando alcanzar el cierre el del vestido para bajarlo.-

-Te dije que salieras…- le grito al entrar a buscarla.- ¿crees que tengo todo el tiempo para ti?...- la primera vez que la vio supo que era una de esas personas que no puedes conocer solo con verla y ahora lo estaba reafirmando, se veía mejor que muchas actrices o modelos.-

-¡pero no puedo salir así! me veo ridícula…- le dijo mientras se cubría con sus manos el escote.-

-te ves hermosa…- le dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia afuera y la paraba frente a un espejo.- mírate…- le ordeno mientras se ponía detrás de ella y tomaba su mentón con sus dedos.-

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, GaEul se quedo asombrada al verse, sus cabellos negros estaban rizados y hermosamente peinados, sus labios rosas brillantes, no podía ser ella… era demasiado hermosa. Se toco el rostro y seguía sin creerlo, era como si alguien la hubiera tocado con una varita mágica y le hubiera hecho un hechizo.

Los dos salieron en el mismo vehículo negro, solo que Yuu ya no llevaba las gafas oscuras, se bajaron como una pareja de celebridad en uno de los lugares más concurridos por los jóvenes, donde hicieron un gran revuelo, iban tomado de las manos lo que levantaba las voces de todas las chicas, pero los murmullos de los hombres no se quedaba atrás, a pesar de la baja estatura de GaEul, sus piernas se veía largas y muy torneadas con ese vestido corto. Ella intentaba no mirar alrededor porque se ponía nerviosa, pero cuando Yuu se acercaba a su rostro el corazón amenazaba con salirse, ¿Por qué jugaba de esa forma con ella?.

-¿podemos… irnos?...- le pidió ella cuando estaban sentados en un café.- no quiero esto…- le dijo poniendo una cara seria.-

-¿acaso no te gusta la atención?...- soltó una risa.- eres la mujer más odiada y amada en este momento, deberías disfrutar estos minutos conmigo…- era soberbio, pero tenía que reconocer que estar con ella había sido inesperadamente divertido.-

-pero… no me siento cómoda…- desvió la mirada hacia los dos lados, sentía los ojos de las personas y también los murmullos.-

-ah… ¿te gustaría pasar unos minutos a solas conmigo?...- se sonrió estirándose sobre la mesa.- eso puedo entenderlo…-

-No…- le respondió enseguida.- no me refería a eso…-

-es tarde para cambiar de opinión.-

Se levanto de la mesa y tomo la mano de GaEul con toda confianza, eso la hacía sonrojarse y que las fans gritaran dementes por su ídolo, para el ego de Yuu esto era una fiesta. GaEul caminaba apurada detrás de él, las cosas que hacía por Sam Dong… incluso podía dar su vida por él… porque lo quería de una forma diferente, miro la espalda de Yuu, era tan alto, incluso más que su amigo. No se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando las personas intentaban hablar con él, solo tenía un objetivo llevarla a un lugar apartado de los ojos, donde las personas pudieran murmuran aun más de su salida con aquella mujer. Entraron en un ascensor y obviamente solo ellos eran sus pasajeros.

-por favor…- le dijo suplicándole.- ya hice lo que me pediste…-

-¿Qué?...- se había distraído un momento al poner el numero del piso. La vio con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero no fue eso lo que corto sus palabras, era la manera sincera en que lo miraba. en general las chicas siempre tenían un destello ambición, algo oculto en sus ojos… los de ellas eran como el agua de una manantial.-

-que por favor me dejes ir…- le pidió con timidez.- deberías volver a casa… Sam Dong…-

-Sam Dong…- se quejo molesto, ¿era estúpida o qué?... estaba en una cita con el hombre más deseado de Corea y ella solo pensaba en ese tonto amigo suyo.- ¿es que no te basta con Yuu?...- le dijo encarándola y poniendo su mano para acorralarla.- dime… ¿acaso él es mejor que yo?...- le pregunto sumado molestia.- no lo creo…-

Sin esperar su respuesta tomo el rostro de ella mientras pegaba sus labios, no supo si se estaba resistiendo al principio ya que se topo con unos labios tensos que no le daban paso a un beso real de amantes. Pero al separarse lo vio… no se trataba de ella resistiendo al beso, se trataba de que ella no sabía cómo dar un beso… lo noto en sus ojos espantados y en su cuerpo tembloroso. Con su dedo pulgar abrió sus labios, bajando el inferior y dejando su boca apenas separada, nunca se había sentido con tanto poder sobre una mujer, esa explosión que sentía al besarla no era producto del simple placer, era una mezcla de tantas emociones.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y la pareja siguió pegándose sus bocas, guiada por un profesional GaEul tuvo su primer beso y como toda chica deseaba, excepto por una cosa… no era el chico que ella espero para besar, el chico al que deseaba besar le había mentido, lo había abandonado en este día. La mano de Yuu se fue a la estrecha cintura de ella para sujetarla por más tiempo, el beso era solo una forma de broma para la chica… eso pensó en un inicio, ahora que el dulce sabor de sus labios se habían grabado en los suyos, algo de gula lo poseyó, deseaba tener esa boca carnosa sujetada entre sus dientes, robarle todo su aliento y porque no escuchar unos dulces gemidos saliendo pidiendo por más.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES?-

Un grito que desgarro la paz del centro comercial, hizo que todas las cabezas se giraran a buscar su origen. Yuu jamás pensó que una persona pudiera dirigirse a él de esa forma, pero entonces un antebrazo lo sujeto por el cuello y acto seguido cayó al suelo con fuerza.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE CREES?...- los ojos de Sam Dong estaban inyectados de odio, ese sujeto había ido muy lejos… podía permitirle burlarse de él, podía soportar quedar bajo sus pies, incluso podía doblegarse a sus caprichos pero…- ELLA NO ES UN JUGUETE… ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA NUNCA MÁS!.- estaba punto de arrojarse encima del para destrozar su cara a golpes cuando unos débiles brazos lo apretaron.-

-no…-le pidió sollozando… esto era mucho, nunca debió ceder a los chantajes de Yuu.- por favor…- pero sabía que si él golpeaba a Yuu, saldría perdiendo su amigo, su…-

-¡no me toques!...- le dijo ásperamente a GaEul y sin girarse a verla saco sus manos de su cuerpo.- vete a casa…-

A grandes zancadas dejo la escena de amantes, estaba enloqueciendo de celos, si se quedaba no pararía hasta sentir la sangre de Yuu en sus puños. El gran ídolo Sur Coreano estaba tendido en el suelo en shock, con sus ojos bien abiertos, humillado públicamente por el nuevo y peor… confundido totalmente por lo que estaba pasando. No tardaron en acercarse personas para ayudarlo, dejando en el olvido a GaEul, con su mirada clavada en el suelo y sus labios apretados entre sus dientes, se estaba mordiendo hasta hacerse daño.

La cita y pelea de Yuu era el comentario de todos los canales, incluso los periódicos publicaron unas fotos de los hechos, los dos ídolos eran conocidos y queridos por las chicas, madres e incluso algunos hombres, así que todos tenían su opinión de los hechos, algunos apoyaban a la gran estrella y otros al recién conocido Sam Dong, pero todos concluían que la culpa era de la chica, esa mujer tan hermosa y endemoniada que había causado una disputa entre dos chicos buenos, mientras las personas se alistaban en su bandos tres personas permanecían en silencio.

Yuu no había dado entrevistas, ni siquiera se había pronunciado por el tema, este plan había resultado mejor de lo que planeo, si las personas lo apoyaban seria su mejor victoria, entonces… ¿Por qué no se aprovechaba de eso?. Sentado con la vista al techo, lo único que había pensando en esos días era que los labios de GaEul eran deliciosos, en como deseaba probar más de ellos y saber que tan suave seria su piel.

En el departamento las cosas iban peor de lo imaginado, Sam Don no le dirigía palabra a su amiga, ni siquiera podía verla a la cara, cada vez que lo hacía recordaba como ella lo había traicionado, ¿Cómo fue capaz de enamorarse de ese tipo?, ¿Por qué?, si él la amaba… si para lo único que vivía era para ella, para cumplir todas sus ordenas, todos sus deseos. Pero su se hubiera tomado el tiempo para verla se daría cuenta de lo hinchado que estaban sus ojos, ella no había dejado de llorar desde aquel día, no lloraba por Yuu, ni siquiera lloraba por el beso… lo que causaba su dolor era el tono, la manera tan fría en que fue apartada de su cuerpo, de cómo era tratada día a día, de que a pesar de que estaba viviendo juntos… eran como dos extraños.

-Sam Dong…- le llamo a su puerta, golpeando suavemente en ella, pero no se escuchaba nada… otra ves comenzó a llorar y se quedo sentada afuera de su cuarto, esperado por él.-

Su vos había llegado a sus oídos, pero no deseaba verla, no deseaba escucharla, coloco sus aurículas y encendió la música, se tiro en la cama para cerrar los ojos y esperar que otro día llegara. Su cuerpo se adormeció espernada que él abriera la puerta, y solo hasta que timbre sonó ella se movió. Abrió la puerta con desgano.

-pensé que no me recibirías…- le dijo Yuu.-

-vete…- le pidió con sus ojos aguados, todo era su culpa. Intento cerrar la puerta pero su mano la detuvo.-

-por favor…- le pidió con ojos suplicantes, jamás había usado esas palabras sintiéndolas como ahora.-

-no te basta con lo que has hecho…- le reclamo mientras caían sus lagrimas.- ¿acaso no fue suficiente?...-

-no…- empujo la puerta entrando de lleno en ese departamento, estaba desesperado por verla…-

-¡vete!...- le grito y luego cayo su boca con las manos, se había olvidado de Sam Dong…- vete…- le repitió más silenciosa pero con la misma intensidad.-

-no puedo…- le dijo sacando sus manos de los bolsillos.- he tratado…- la miro sonriendo.- no sabes cuánto… pero no puedo…- daba vueltas casi en si mismo, como sus ideas.-

-ya deja el juego… tienes lo que deseabas…- bajo la mirada y se apoyo contra la pared.-

-no…- sin saber cómo ya estaba enfrente de ella, la miraba hambriento. Su rostro estaba triste, demacrado, ojeroso y aun así lucia perfectamente hermosa… ¿Cómo es que no lo noto antes?, como es que pudo esconderse con tanta facilidad… ¿o es que ahora veía más allá de solo la apariencia?.-

-¿Qué haces?...- le pregunto sintiendo miedo, antes no la miraba así… antes…-

-¿Qué me hiciste?...- le respondió poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella.- ¿Qué has hecho?...- repitió mientras se conformaba con esa dulce caricia sobre su mejilla sonrojada.-

-¿de qué hablas?... aléjate…- le pidió girando su rostro.-

-eres horrible… tienes ojeras, te vistes mal…- comenzó a decirle mientras su respiración se agitaba.- no sabes nada del mundo, ingenua, torpe, extremadamente odiosa… como un bicho.-

-viniste a insultarme…- se quejo pero al verlo… ¿era Yuu?, no lucia como él.-

-quiero hacerte muchas cosas… pero insultarte no es una de ellas…- le dijo sonriendo.-

Sam Dong sintió ruidos, pensó que se trataba de una bobería y subió aun más el volumen de su música, necesitaba olvidarse de todo y eso le ayudaba. Yuu en cambio estaba tan inquieto como una abeja sobre las flores, no sabía dónde poner sus manos, pero si donde poner sus labios.

-ven conmigo…- le ordeno sonriendo.-

Cosas curiosas pasan cuando no esperas nada, eso decia su madre y estaba poniendo se en práctica esa noche no termino como la cita anterior, no fue una evento para el público, ni siquiera fue algo sorprende solo fue una salida. La llevo al lugar menos pensado… a un pequeño puesto de comida.

-¿tanto te sorprende?...- le pregunto al ver lo callada que estaba.-

-…- bajo la mirada asintiendo, era de su gusto pero nunca pensó que lo fuera de él.-

-nunca le he contado esto a nadie…- comenzó a decirle cuando ponían dos botellas de licor y él ordenaba algo para comer.- pero antes de ser famoso vivía de esta forma.- sabia que con ella sus tácticas normales no funcionarían, sabía que ella nunca apreciaría a Yuu, ella no se enamoraría de él pero si de Shin Jae Joon.-

-¿en serio?...- le dijo incrédula. El gran Yuu había pasado por estos lugares.-

-no…- le respondió secamente.- pero supuse que eso te impresionaría.-

-no bromes conmigo…- se quejo al ver que ese tipo no cambiaba.-

-¿Por qué no puedes creer lo que digo?...- ¿Por qué?, con ella ser Yuu era agotador, extrañaba su antiguo yo, más cuando la tenía cerca.-

-porque siempre me ha mentido y usado…- le respondió.-

-entonces… puedes usarme y mentirme a cambio…- la miro seriamente.-

-deja de hacer bromas…- era molesto.-

-no es broma…- inclino su cabeza.- por favor se mi novia…- le pidió manteniendo su reverencia.- si no me quieres solo úsame… y miénteme al decirme que me quieres.-

-¿Qué?...- ¿estaba hablando en serio?...-

-miente y dime qué quieres ser mi novia…- hubo un silencio largo.- por favor…-

-no puedo…- le respondió finalmente.- yo…-

-lo amas a él, ya lo sé… y me importa…- le respondió levanto la vista.- sé que puedo robarte el corazón.- le dijo con toda confianza.-

-¿de verdad me quieres?...- le pregunto confundida.-

-¿el cielo es azul?... ¿o acaso crees que Yuu ruega por amor a todas las mujeres?.- ahora su voz era más pesada que al comienzo.-

En la mañana GaEul estaba vestida y arreglada con sus ropas nuevas, cortesías de su… novio. Aun no asimilaba completamente como habían pasado las cosas, ella estaba enamorada de otro, ¿Por qué lo acepto?, pero por más que se repetía la pregunta seguía sin respuesta. Salió de su cuarto y Sam Dong estaba comiendo su desayuno, lo miro y tambaleo… no fueron los tacones, fue su cuerpo anunciándole lo mucho que dolía verlo así.

-Sam Dong…- hablo suave.-

-…- se puso de pie para encerrarse en su cuarto.-

-me iré…- le dijo antes de que desapareciera de su vista.-

-…- no pudo moverse… ¿había escuchado bien?.-

-se que no quieres verme… que arruine todo.- se estaba controlando para no llorar.- por eso me iré… ya no tienes por qué preocuparte…- le dijo para salir corriendo antes de llorar.-

Sin hacer nada se quedo de pie en la cocina… era una pesadilla, de todas las cosas horribles que se había imaginando esta nunca estuvo en su lista, perder a GaEul era como perder el aire, fue sobre sus pasos y levanto su mano para golpear su puerta, pero como siempre algo lo detuvo… ¿y si ella deseaba irse?, ¿Quién era él para detenerla?, solo era su amigo.

Unos días y otros más pasaron en completa normalidad, todo parecía igual con ella o sin ella, su trabajo como modelo y actor había rendido frutos, tenia contratos, grabaciones y su agenda seguía ocupada. Estaba siendo maquillado mientras miraba la televisión, para variar hablaban de ese idiota de Yuu… dejo de ver la pantalla hasta que un nombre sonó.

-Choi GaEul es la chica que ha capturado el corazón de nuestro más querido ídolo…- la cámara enfocaba a la pareja que estaba a punto de entrar a un evento de premios.- sin duda es una hermosa joven, aunque totalmente desconocida.-

Se quito la toalla y todo lo que le estorbaba, tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo. Era imposible, no ella… ella… no podía ser su novia. Un paso en los pasillos parecían miles de kilómetros, cada vez que sonaba su pie en el suelo un recuerdo venia a su cabeza, la primera vez que la vio, la primera vez que jugaron juntos, las tardes en el árbol, las noches en su cuarto, su risa, su rostro, su ternura, sus hermosos ojos, la manera en que lo miraba… todo eso era ella, todo eso era suyo… no podía ser de nadie más.

GaEul caminaba por la alfombra con un hermoso vestido rojo, tomada del brazo de Yuu con los lentes de las cámaras tomando cada uno de sus movimientos, viviendo el cuento de hadas que siempre quiso… pasar de rana a princesa, ahora era la princesa del príncipe azul de todas las chicas, estaba con la persona que más deseaban y sentía culpa… lo miro obteniendo una sonrisa.

-estas tan hermosa…-

-gracias…-

Siguieron caminando saludando a las fans y un alboroto, gritos y chillidos estridentes. GaEul se giro como toda curiosa y en vez de encontrarse con una fan intentando alcanzar a su ídolo…

-Sam Dong…- era su amigo quien peleaba. Se soltó del agarre de los guardias corriendo hacia ella.-

-¡POR FAVOR!...- le grito doblándose para respirar…- ¡Por favor!... – le repitió…- no te vayas…- llevaba los ojos rojos por el llanto, pero aun tenía fuerzas para abrazarla.-

Delante de todos, fans, cámaras, el mismo Yuu. Sam Dong la abrazaba con fuerza, rogando al cielo para que ella no lo alejara.

-te amo… no puedo vivir sin ti…- le decia llorando y recargándose sobre ella.- no puedes dejarme, no puedes abandonarme… ¿Qué voy a hacer?...- eran todos esos sentimientos, brotando como una cascada.- si me dejas…. ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo este amor?.-

-Sam Dong…- susurro. Estaba tan feliz… tan… esto era lo que siempre deseo.-

-¡por favor!...-

-es incomodo...- se escucho la vos de Yuu.- ver como la mujer que amas se derrite en los brazos de otro…- metió su mano en el bolsillo, era la primera vez que en todo, perdiendo a una chica, pidiendo amor de una mujer… siendo amable con otro, dejando de ser egoísta.- mejor váyanse…-

-Yuu…- GaEul giro su rostro para verlo, no se merecía esto.-

-vete… yo sabía quién tenía la ventaja.- levanto sus hombros.- simplemente quise tomar el riesgo…-

Ante el grito de las fans, las preguntas de los reporteros y todas las miradas de las personas en sus casas, Sam Dong y GaEul se tomaron de las manos y se miraron con amor, confesiones de dos corazones tontos que sin saber siempre debieron estar juntos y que por sus propios miedos se habían alejado.

Como era de esperar ese terrible espectáculo desato muchas críticas negativas para Sam Dong, sus contratos, su carrera se vio afectada… pero a él no le importo, no deseaba ser un actor, no deseaba si quiera se famoso todo lo hizo por ella y ahora que la tenia, pues ya no había nada más porque luchar más que por hacerla feliz. En cambio para GaEul las puertas se abrieron, había recibido ofertas para modelo, incluso papel en un drama.

-¿estás segura de querer intentarlo?...- le pregunto a su novia.-

-si… me gustaría probar…- le respondió sonriendo, él se había vuelto controlador con su carrera y todo lo que significara trabajo.-

-no tienes que hacerlo, estamos bien así…- le recordó para que desistiera.-

-por favor…-le rogo antes de entrar al estudio.-

-si Sam Dong, déjala intentarlo…-

-¿Qué?...- él se giro a ver de quien se trataba.-

-Buenos días GaEul…- le dijo Yuu a su amor no correspondido.-

-Buenos días Jae Joon.- se sonrió al verlo, seguían hablándose aunque solo como amigos.-

-¿Qué haces aquí?...- le dijo algo rudo para encararlo.-

-¿no lo sabes?...- se cruzo de brazos.- yo seré la pareja de GaEul en el drama…- se sonrió al ver la cara del chico.-

-¡¿QUÉ?!.- el grito se escucho hasta el otro corredor.-

-solo es actuación…- le dijo ella para calmarlo.-

-si… relájate…- le recomendó sonriendo de lado. Paso a su lado y susurro.- solo serán unos besos…-puso su mano en su boca para cubrir la risa mientras se iba.-

-¿QUÉ?... BESOS…- grito aun más fuerte.-

-oppa… shh…-le pidió poniendo su dedo en los labios.-

-si…- le dijo Yuu girándose.- aunque ya tenemos práctica en eso…-

-NO VOY A DEJARTE HACERLO… ¡NO!..-


End file.
